


A Hot Lavender Bath

by aerosmiley219



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Shower Sex, dream woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Roz/Frasier pairing. It starts with a perfect day to himself alone in his apartment when he decides to take a shower. As always, it ends dirty! Maybe to be continued...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Lavender Bath

Frasier finally had the apartment all to himself. His dad was at Ronnie’s (and thankfully so was Eddie) and Daphne and Niles were off in their own pre-baby world.

He chose to spend the afternoon pampering himself by breaking open into the reserve bottle of sherry Niles had gotten him for Christmas last year. Candles were lit in the bathroom and a beautiful aria was just beginning on the surround sound system. Finally, being put to good use.

It being Seattle, there was a light rain tapping on the windows. It was a perfect afternoon to read and indulge in a lavender infused bubble bath.

He’d decided on reading in the bath but as he sat on th edge of the couch, he couldn’t seem to figure out which book to reread. What would be the perfect story to enhance this day to himself? Should it be an old classic? Or should he could with the Journal of American Medicine to brush up on work? Maybe he’d choose a magazine instead. Maybe a Wine Spectator to introduce him to a delicious new bottle of Beaujolais he could show off at his next dinner party?

After 20 minutes of pacing the floor, waffling between a book and a magazine he’d decided he’d wasted enough time and the allure of a long hot bath had all but worn off.

Maybe after a shower he’d be able to make up his mind about what to read. Or maybe he’d watch “How Green Was My Valley.” That’s something he’d been wanting to do for some time and kept being interrupted. Hmm… Sometimes there were just too many options!

He walked into the bathroom and rearranged his vanilla candles and thought about adding some lavender ones to the mix, to create a lovely infusion of sweet and relaxation. And he did just that.

He turned the water on high and disrobed in his room. He laid out his favorite robe on the edge of his bed and went back to test the heat of the water.

It was almost where he wanted it so he decided to step in, one foot at a time. The warm water washed over his legs and up his body as he stepped in to it, attempting to acclimate himself. This felt wonderful.

He had quickly abandoned the thought of which book to read or maybe if he’d wanted to cook something sumptuous and indulgent and turned to the thought of his love life. It’d been quiet as of late. Both his brother and father were paired off, why wasn’t he? Then again, who would even prove to be an interest?

There was Caroline, the lady he’d hired to find him love but who was failing miserably. Then there was Lana but that woman was a disaster. Hot but a disaster. He didn’t need that kind of drama in his life. He wanted someone who had their life together and could appreciate him.

The thought of Lana had stirred something within him and since he figured he wouldn’t be interrupted he’d let his mind wander. Sure he was supposed to be a man of stature in the community but it’s not like he was out in public stroking himself. He was in the privacy of his own home and the door was locked and he was all alone. (The door was locked, right?) Nonetheless, he decided to continue stroking himself. 

He wasn’t fully erect yet when his mind turned to Roz. His dear friend and confidant. She had a beautiful body, you’d never know she was a mother just by looking at her. Oh and her tits when she was breastfeeding. Wow. Again, he’d always thought himself above fixating on a woman’s chest- it was her mind that mattered. But wow. And her voice. It could melt butter. His mind went to their last and only encounter, how hot she sounded when she moaned and oh god how hard he got when he recalled her moaning his name.

He poured a little of his gel soap in his hand and let it slide over his cock; it was nice and slick, making things that much more enjoyable.

His eyes were closed and his head was back as his breathing intensified. He pinched and twisted one of his pert nipples and quietly moaned “oh Roz!”

“Yes Frasier?” Came the low moan in response which he chose to believe was part of his fantasy. It pushed him closer to climax when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Frasier?”

“ROZ! WHAT? I, uh… What are you doing here? This isn’t what it looks like!!”

“Frasier, I take it you haven’t noticed I, too, am completely naked?”

His shock was waning but not enough to soften him entirely.

Roz purred, “how about I help you with this” and before he got a chance to respond, she dropped to her knees in front of him and cleaned off the few bubbles that remained. She started to suck on him. She ran her tongue up one thigh and down the other; pursed her lips and tugged on the soft skin of his balls; swirled her tongue around the thick head she was so fond of touching herself while imagining.

The hot water hit her back and soaked her hair. She pushed him against the cold tile knowing full well that the shock of the cold tile contrasted with the hot water hitting his chest would drive him crazy. Roz took all of him in her mouth and gagged. But as it always was, with him, she loved it. She wasn’t self-conscious about not being able to handle all of him. For some reason it just felt right.

She bobbed her head up and down and noticed Frasier’s thighs start to quiver. She stood up and leaned in to kiss him, “you don’t think you’re gonna get off without fucking me, do you?” Then pressed her lips against his. Her tongue slid over the bottom of his and poked its way in to his mouth.

He had finally begun to get over the shock of his fantasy woman showing up at the most perfect time when he realized she was sorely in need of fondling. His left arm wrapped around hers, pulling her into him, her breasts pushed into his chest, her nipples almost cutting in to his flesh, and his right hand slid down on to her pussy.

He flicked her clit with his middle finger and felt that she’d already started to get wet for him. She moaned and jerked her hips as he traced her clit before slowly sliding it down into her. He used his whole hand to fuck her and she responded by fucking his hand. Their kiss became deep and intense as she tried to pull away to moan- that only pushed him to pull her in tighter.

Her nails dug into his shoulder. His hard cock pressed against her thigh.

Just as she was about to climax, he stepped back, taking his hand with him. Frasier grinned at her frustrated whimper and spun her around. Roz raised her leg and propped it against the side of the shower and she braced herself against the tile.

He grabbed her hips and slid his hard length up and down her wet slit, teasing her.

“Oh god, please fuck me! I can’t handle this anymore!”

He let out a low, almost inaudible growl and slid into her and started pumping her. It didn’t take long before Roz came, clamping down on his cock, pushing back into him for more. His balls bouncing off her clit. She grabbed his hand and put it on her super sensitive clit and showed him how she liked to be massaged.

“FUCK!” Roz moaned. It was a deep guttural moan, seemingly uttered from deep within.

Frasier could feel he was close, too but instead of drawing this out for much longer, he decided his release was in order.

With one final thrust, he pushed deep into her and exploded. Roz pumped her hips a little and reached down to meet his hand. She leaned forward a bit more so she could grab, tug, and massage his balls, ensuring she got every last drop out of him.

She stood up and turned around to kiss him. She reached for his softening member and gently massaged. Roz giggled as his hips jerked. She let go and ran her nails up his thighs.

“Let’s clean up a bit before you run out of hot water, okay?” She suggested.

Frasier, rarely at a loss for words, nodded and grabbed for his soap. He kissed her once more as he poured some of his newly favorite lavender soap into the palm of his hands before lathering them up and rubbing her shoulders and back, letting his hands wander down to her ass…


End file.
